


sleek

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: taeyong gets dp'ed by his boyfriends while in heat





	sleek

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this trash has been rotting in my docs for months...so i figured i'd just post it, sorry about the typos and stuff  
> just for a semblance of context--hybrids have the a/b/o dynamics, omegas have heats of varying intensity, jungwoo and taeyong are omegas and yuta is human

Yuta rushes into the apartment, ripping off his tie and heading straight to the bedroom. his conference had gone on much longer than he had expected, and he couldn't get out no matter how hard he tried. there are already plenty of lewd noises echoing behind the door, he can make out Taeyong's loud whines and Jungwoo's soft encouraging words. Yuta pushes through the door, already pulling off his jacket and shirt. Taeyong is squirming on his hands and knees on the bed as Jungwoo pumps a sizeable glass dildo in and out of him. Yuta jumps onto the bed, already only down to his underwear. Taeyong twists his head around to look at him, face red and wet with tears and sweat, hair bedraggled and ears pointing plastered to his scalp. "it's okay, we're all here for you now," Yuta reassures, meeting Jungwoo's relieved eyes. "he's had three or four already," Jungwoo says, hand still moving on the glass. okay, manageable then. it usually takes six or seven orgasms to stave off the heat for a while. "please.." Taeyong whines high in his throat, pushing back against them.  
"Hmm, want more, baby?" Jungwoo whispers, digging his chin into the other's shoulder. Yuta takes the opportunity to let his hand wander over to Taeyong's ass, feeling around his stretched rim. it seems inconceivable that anything else could fit in there, but Taeyong's still profusely leaking slick. it only takes a few pushes to ease in, and Yuta's got one finger in along with the dildo. Taeyong lets out a loud noise, drawing it out before Jungwoo swallows it up with his mouth. Yuta watches them as he eases in a second finger, noticing how flushed Jungwoo's cheeks are, more wetness glistening on Taeyong's cheeks. both of their ears are pointing backwards. Yuta's already got three fingers deep and sliding against glass with how wet Taeyong is. Taeyong's fluffy white tail, damp with sweat and who knows what else, waves over to smack Yuta in the face. he breaks the kiss with Jungwoo to look desperately between them, eyes glazed over. he rock back. "please, both of you hurry up." Jungwoo directs Taeyong to get up for a few seconds so he can lay directly on the bed under him, Taeyong their stomachs pressed together. Yuta gets in position behind them both, carefully sliding his fingers and the dildo out. Taeyong winces, more at the emptiness than anything, and Yuta and Jungwoo line themselves up. Jungwoo slides in first, letting out a soft gasp as he slides into the other hybrid's tight heat. Yuta gently pushes in, slow and steady, Taeyong's eyes have gone glassy, breath hitching with every millimeter he's filled to the brim. all three of them take a moment to rest when Yuta's all the way in, the slim hybrid sandwiched between them, stuffed full with two cocks, it's only a couple of seconds before taeyong is squirming again, rocking enthusiastically between their joined bodies. yuta and jungwoo fall into a rythym of back and forth, one pulling out as the other pushes in. taeyong's moans get louder and louder as rubs his leaking cock against jungwoo's abs. jungwoo ' thrusts his directly on taeyong's prostate and he comes with a lon drawn-out broken cry. the other two stop and let taeyong catch his breath. they've both be all three of them have been doing his long enough to know how to conserve their energy already, taeyong is getting hard again, raring for more. and they sure will give it to him.


End file.
